Always-One-shot-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Anyone ever wonder what happened once Nastu left with Lucy from phantom? Well this is my version of what happened. Not super long sorry. Enjoy fairies! :) Complete


Always

Fairy tale one-shot NatsuXlucy

Anyone ever wonder what happened once Nastu left with Lucy from phantom? Well this is my version of what happened. Not super long, sorry. Enjoy fairies! :)

Lucy's P.O.V.

Wind whipped at my limp, dirt covered blonde hair. I could hear my heart pounding against my rib cage. Rock from the ledge crumbled under my right foot, I looked back up at the whimpering phantom lord's guild leader. I had no plan on how to beat him, a warm feeling washed over me. The same feeling that I always had when Nastu was around me, I just knew he was coming for me! Phantom looked up me with anger in his eyes; I closed my eyes and let myself fall backwards off the high ledge. I know he would catch me; he always seemed to be there for me when I fell.

"NASTU!" I screamed as I fell head first, praying he would be there like always. 

"LUCY!" a familiar voice brought tears to my eyes, I squeezed them shut and braced myself. Warm arms wrapped around my torso, holding me close to his body, curling around me to block me from impact when he skidded across the ground. I nuzzled my face into his chest, feeling warm and safe.

"I-I knew you would come." I whispered into his chest, his arms tightened around me, feeling hesitant to release me, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I would never leave you behind. Never." he breathed into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He slowly pulled back his arms before untying my wrists, I couldn't see his face, but i could tell he was angry even though his hands felt gentle on my rope burned wrists.

"Nastu... I-I still want to be in fairy tail... I love fairy tail!" I exclaimed, hands clutching at my skirt, eye closed tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I- we love having you as part of out guild, our family. No one can take you away from us." Nastu told me, wiping my tears away, I blinked at him.

"Thanks Nastu, you're the best." I grinned. He opened his mouth to say something else when.

"Aye!" Happy cried, oi I had almost forgotten about that flying fur ball, damn I wanted to know what Nastu was going to say! Note to self, tie happy to a tree with a fish in his mouth so he can stay put and stay quiet! Nasty stuck his hand out to me; I smiled shyly as I took it. He pulled me up, but sadly I just noticed my legs were numb so I fell forward.

"Whoa!" Nastu grunted as he caught me in his arms. "You can't walk?" he asked worried.

"Y-Yeah. My legs are um... Numb." I whispered.

"I'll carry you." Nastu said cheerfully as he squatted down in front of me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms locked around my knees, holding me firmly in place on his back. I hid my blushing face against the nape of his neck; soon I was lulled into a peaceful sleep breathing in his familiar scent.

My eyes fluttered open as I slowly woke up, I felt rough, coarse ground under my body, I looked upwards to see tree tops circling around, and the starry sky was slightly visible. I could easily pick out all the zodiac signs among others which was the easiest part of my training and the most fun actually. I eased myself into a sitting position, leaning against a tree trunk as I got a head rush. I noted happy snoring happily, hugging a fish, I rolled my eyes and searched for Nastu. The fire dragon slayer was starring into the dancing flames of a small fire; the size of the fire surprised me. I half expected him to have burned down half the forest, I noted something missing.

His scarf was gone, that's when I noticed his scarf was draped around my neck and shoulders, spreading it's warmth over my body. I blushed again and slowly stood up, un-wrapping his scarf and made my way over to the pink headed boy. I wrapped his scarf around his neck, I felt him tense up when I touched him, but he soon relaxed when he knew it was me. 

"Luce..." he mumbled, I sat beside him once I had finished.

"Thanks for lending me your scarf, you need it back. You don't look right without it on and I know igneel gave it to you..." I stated softly as I stared into the fire.

"... Uh thanks luce." he said back just as softly. Huh, I didn't know he had a soft voice setting, I learned something new today!

"And... Uh... Thanks for saving me today..." I whispered to him, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind my ear only for it to return to its former place on my face, I blew at it annoyed. I heard Nastu chuckle before his warm fingers pushed the strand behind my ear and it actually stayed put! I was a bit impressed. "Thanks again."

"My pleasure luce." he grinned as he stretched his arms above his head. "Get some sleep Luce, you look like a zombie." he joked.

"Hah! Like you look any better!" I teased. "Maybe cuter than a zombie." I covered my mouth quickly looking away. Oh god, did I actually just say that out loud! I snuck a glance at Nastu who was studying me closely.

"Yeah I think you would make the prettiest zombie ever." he said crossing his arms, nodding. I blushed deeply at this statement.

"You think so?" I questioned him, tilting my head slightly to the side. He nodded like a madman before leaning against a log behind him; he opened his arms to me. I blinked at him, he rolled his eyes before sitting up and wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me back down with him. I blinked rapidly as my head leaned against his chest, I could hear his heartbeat which was sort of fast for him.

"Get some sleep Luce, I'll protect you...Always." he whispered before kissing my forehead and dropping off to sleep. My cheeks flushed as I moved closer to the boy I believe I was falling in love with. 

"Night Nastu, I umm…Love you..." I whispered to myself as my eyes closed again and I fell into one of the best sleeps of my life, I didn't notice a huge smile creep across Nastu's calm face and red rush into his cheeks before he tightened his grip on my body before falling asleep for real.


End file.
